cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween Campaign
---- Hello. This is the CocoPPa Play Management Team�� Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. It's Halloween season again♪ We have prepared many events and campaigns for all players to enjoy before Halloween starts♡ Promotion Period 09/30/2019 to 10/15/2019 JST ---- GET items by Logging in Every Day Not only regular login bonus but another login bonus are activated during the promo♪ Period: 9/30 15:00 ~ 10/15 15:00 JST GET Halloween outfits only from campaign log-in bonus! You can also GET Premium Gacha Ticket or Coins! Login in the app every day and GET items♪ (Login Bonus) Halloween Pre Campaign.jpg|Halloween Pre Campaign's Login Bonus (Back Accessories) Pumpkin Mask Ghosts ver.A orange.jpg|(Back Accessories) Pumpkin Mask Ghosts ver.A orange (Hairstyle) Creepy Halloween Twin Chignon Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Creepy Halloween Twin Chignon Hair ver.A brown Rank Higher Consecutively and GET Item If you are ranked in higher consecutively in the events during the period above, "Illuminating Pumpkin Lanterns Wallpaper ver.A purple," which matches Halloween coordination, is given out♡ Period: 9/30 15:00 ~ 10/14 15:00 JST Join above three events and GET Special Item♪ ※ The Background Item will be deposited within 3 days after 10/14 15:00 JST. (Wallpaper_Profile) Illuminating Pumpkin Lanterns Wallpaper ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Illuminating Pumpkin Lanterns Wallpaper ver.A purple Special Deal Event Pack Super deal item pack for the event will be released during the campaign period♡ More over! If you have purchase all 3 kinds of "Pre-Halloween☆Trail Event Pack" that will be released during the period, "Creepy Halloween Witch Mischievous Smile Face ver.A orange", which match the item from login bonus during the campaign, is given out♡ Take this chance and try the event item♪ Packs will be for sale during 1st Half and 2nd Half of Catch Event, and 1st Half of Delivery Event Each player can purchase each pack one time only NOTE the Face item will be deposited within 3 days after 10/14 15:00 JST. (Pack) Pre-Halloween☆Trail Event Pack 1.jpg|(Pack) Pre-Halloween☆Trail Event Pack 1 (Face) Creepy Halloween Witch Mischievous Smile Face ver.A orange.jpg|(Face) Creepy Halloween Witch Mischievous Smile Face ver.A orange Share Your Show on Twitter Have show with Halloween style and Share it on Twitter♪ Period: 9/30 15:00 ~ 10/15 15:00 JST If you post your show with the hashtag "#CCPL_Halloween", 10Play Gacha Ticket will be given for 10 of winners selected in drawing! You can share your Show from Show Album or Profile page♪ ※ Both Show and Profile posts are acceptable. Your show's screenshot is also acceptable as long as you put the hashtag. (Twitter) Halloween Pre Campaign.jpg|Twitter Post (Twitter) Halloween Pre Campaign.png|Twitter Image (Sub-Banner) Halloween Pre Campaign - Twitter What's New.jpg|Share Your Show on Twitter's What's New Sub-Banner New Colored Item in Event Revival Gacha New color of unique top is in Event REvival Gacha that will be released during the campaign period. Play Event Revival Gacha 15 times and you get the item as reward♪ Take this chance and play Event Revival Gacha♡ Get item by consuming Coin Consume Coin during the period and get limited item! Period: 10/10 15:00 ~ 10/15 15:00 JST Consume 88 Coin or more and GET an item! Comes with Charm for 2nd Half of Delivery Event! ※ After you consume enough coins, the button to get the item appears in My Show screen. Tap the button to get the item. (Display) Spend Coins Promotion - Halloween Pre Campaign.jpg (Sub-Banner) Spend Coins Promotion - Halloween Pre Campaign.jpg (Image) Spend Coins Promotion - Halloween Pre Campaign.jpg Images (Sub-Banner) Halloween Pre Campaign - What's New.jpg|Halloween Pre Campaign's What's New Sub-Banner (Sub-Banner) Halloween Pre Campaign - Pack What's New.jpg|Halloween Pre Campaign's What's New Sub-Banner for 'Special Deal Event Pack' (Sub-Banner) October 2019 Super Chance - What's New.jpg|Super Chance at Event Items, ongoing during the Promotion We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion Category:Promotions